First Kiss
by EwelaIchigoMiyamo
Summary: Beatrice read interesting book and Battler want know what


**EIM: English version of my fanfic ,,Pierwszy pocałunek" . Sorry for my English ^^"**

**

* * *

**Beatrice - Gold witch sitting on a chair in a small, round white room. He sipped the tea slowly with his favorite cup. On the table beside her lay an open book. After a while it appeared in front of a light gold, and it emerged Battler. The woman only smiled at the sight and then drank his tea. The boy said nothing. Only muttered something under his breath, and sat down opposite Beatrice. Meanwhile, witch has set a cup on the table and picked up the book. Meanwhile redhead got up and walked over to the woman in order to see what he was reading. He stood by and began to look at the letters. The book, however, did not have a title on the cover and inside was written for him an unknown tongue. Beatrice smiled when she saw how Battler trying to figure out which woman reads. After a moment she said to him:  
-You want to know what tortures for you getting ready?  
-How could you know that-pushing away from her.  
-You lie and say the truth together - said the witch, closing the book and leaving it on the table.  
Battler grimaced just because I do not understand what she meant. Beatrice got up and walked briskly to him.  
-You do not understand what I say? - asked him and smiling.  
-Yes.- say boy replied looking away from her eyes so as not to come to an idiot.  
-The point I mean is that you know nothing and that I am plotting it does not, but I'd like to know what I read with great interest .- the woman said while returning to his seat the seat.  
Battler said nothing just walked up to her and looked at the book. Meanwhile, witch took his cup. After a while she drank a little tea and put it back on the table. She looked at the boy, who began to browse the book. After the pass was evident that none of this does not understand. Beatrice typical burst out laughing for themselves. Battler looked at her and after a while he shouted:  
- Why are you laughing, Beato!  
- Well, I want to know what I read, and you do not know that the book was written by a normal-humans. replied the woman, smiling at the same time.  
-What? - Asked the boy looking at the book.  
-Just an ordinary love affair translated into ancient writing said the witch.-taking at the hands of his book.  
After a while, opened at the top of the page. Snapped his fingers and the letters changed their shape to the known Battler. She gave him a book, and he began to read aloud from the edge of the first line:  
- "Amelia looked at her sad eyes in Conrad. This grabbed her in his arms and kissed her, "...  
-You see. - Beatrice interrupted him, smiling at the same time.  
-Ah Yes- answered only boy, and began to laugh.  
The woman felt terribly offended, because I do not know what this red-headed funny in this book. After a while he took her and sat down with an air of hurt in his place. Battler noticed it and stopped laughing.  
-Excuse me. I did not know that so you are missing love - he said, standing before her and smiling at the same time.  
-There is no shortage. I know that guys are pigs. I had so many of them that hard - replied he was not at all looking at him.  
-So tell me: I, Beato had so many guys that I can't remember.-boy said, smiling constantly.  
-I, Beato had so many guys that I can't remember.-where she did the whole room red.  
-That answered mean only true.- say boy and he sighed.  
-And how much did you have girls? - Beatrice suddenly asked, smiling at the same time.  
Battler, at this point did the whole red-faced. When he started talking he stuttered. Eyes turned in different directions not only to look at the woman. Beatrice saw his behavior began to laugh as usual. The boy said nothing, only waited for the witch stops.  
-You have never had a girlfriend, admit.-woman said when she had finished laughing.  
-I…-started Battler, and after a moment he added .- ... I never had any, because everyone has always been about money only.  
-Ah yes. So never you kissed? - Asked him getting up and bringing her face to him.  
The boy has done more florid than his hair. After a while the boy just dropped his head, saying nothing. Beatrice smiled and said:  
-And you want to have it behind? - Saying it raised its head up and looked him straight in the eye.  
Battler said nothing but nodded. After a moment the witch began to approach his mouth to his. The boy felt as he gets hot, and his heart beats like never before. It did not even ten seconds, when their lips met. Battler closed his eyes and clutched at the waist Beatrice. His heart stopped pounding so already. He felt the incredible heat throughout the body. Not one minute had passed when Beatrice stopped. The boy opened his eyes and looked at her. At this point, were nothing to him amber. Slowly let go of the woman, and he took a step back and turned her back on him. Battler does not know what to tell. After a while, grab a breath and began to speak:  
-Beato ... ..  
Interrupted by well-known witch laugh. He saw Beatrice simply rolling with laughter.  
-Buhahaha I can't believe that all guys such loser.-speak without interrupting her laugh.-Another loser who gave me my first kiss. Since fooling your grandfather did not think that I'll ever do it buhahaha  
Battler did a round red face and felt a wave of anger which springs from it.  
-Beato! - Shouted after a moment, and threw himself at her.  
There had, however, after it disappeared in a golden light. In the background we could hear only her diabolical laughter.  
-Beato, give back my first kiss! - The boy shouted as loud as he could.

* * *

**EIM: I hope you liked this.**

**Battler: You liked ruining my reputation**

**EIM: ^_^  
**


End file.
